Je veux ma vie de conte de fées
by kalye585
Summary: Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être vide? Comme une ombre sans sentiments, d'être entourés de gens mais de n'avoir jamais eu autant l'impression d'être autant seule de toute votre vie? De vouloir tout changer et recommencer une nouvelle fois? Et bien, c'est mon cas, à moi Isabella Jones, 16 ans et fille unique.
1. Prologue (Complet)

**Prologue:**

Avez-vous déjà eu l'impression d'être vide? Comme une ombre sans sentiments, d'être entourés de gens mais de n'avoir jamais eu autant l'impression d'être autant seule de toute votre vie? De vouloir tout changer et recommencer une nouvelle fois? Et bien, c'est mon cas, à moi Isabella Jones, 16 ans et fille unique. Il n'y aura jamais rien que je puisse faire pour être enfin en paix avec moi-même, car il y aura toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui viendra bouleverser votre petite vie bien tranquille. N'espérer jamais être heureux éternellement, tout sa ces des illusions de petites filles de 6 ans qui rêve d'être des princesses et d'avoir un prince magnifique et une magnifique famille d enfants et d'être heureux pour l'éternité. La réalité ce n'est pas sa, c'est seulement une garce qui ne manque a aucun moment de te rappeler à quel point tu es misérable et que jamais tu n'auras un prince ou une belle famille, mais seulement une vie misérable a travailler 40h/semaines pour essayer de faire vivre tes 8 chats et toi dans ton petit 3 ½ a un prix exorbitant avec tes coquerelles qui mangent tes murs durant ton sommeil. Bref, c'est la vie rêver quoi. La vie que toute les filles veulent avoir au moins une fois dans leurs vie! Non, tous sa, ces des conneries, des conneries pures et dures.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1:

Tout a Ce matin COMMENCER la, le 6 septembre, plus précisement. C'était un matin banal Parfaitement. Je me suis levier à 7h15 Quand mon réveille-matin à sonner, verser ensuite aller Prendre une douche rapide Dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre avec la musique à pleine tête, Juste pour faire enrager ma mère voiture je sais Qu'elle déteste Quand je fais sa. Moi et ma mère sur n'à jamais was très proche, Elle, Elle aurais Voulu juin fille qui adorent les bijoux, le maquillage, la mode bref une fille modèle, Ce que je te pas ne la suis, Vraiment pas. Je fumées, je bois, je te sors de Presque à tous les soirs, je sèche mes cours trop Souvent, j'ai des Mauvaises fréquentations, Quand je me decide d'être Un peu sociable Avec les gens de la société, CE Qui est rare. Tout Ces gens en faux culs Qui this Crois en plus hauts Que les Autres, la police en Sortes Que je vois de Moins gens, je me porte better. Ma mère a déjà cru que je te m'étais laissée entrainer Dans Une Sorte de secte anti-Humains OÜ juin merde in the genre, oui Je haïs particuliérement les Humains Mais pas verser Assez en tuer Quelques-uns .. quoi Que .. Bref une Fois ma douche pris, je me dirige en vers de serviette MON armoire versez Prendre Quelques morceaux de vêtements, la Plupart noir, avant de m'habiller, de me faire maquillage non léger (mascara et rouges à lèvres et cache cernes) verser aux de dissimuler Peuples Extérieurs, mes fameuses cernes Qui prouvent que je te ne dors pas la Nuit verser attenante moi vers diriger MON bureau where communs paquets de cigarettes me attend proche de mes écouteurs et de mon téléphone que je te prends also et je sors ensuite de ma chambre en refermant ma porte et en la verrouillant, voiture je sais trop bien Que ma mère Serait capable de venir fouiller Dans Celle-ci pendant que je te ne suis pas la, Vive la confiance, dit-on. Je prends ensuite le chemin du couloir d'écoulement me diriger vers la cuisine where Une bonne odeur de crêpes fais fils apparition. Ah, les crêpes et moi, une belle histoire d'amour. C'est une des SEULES droits incorporels que je te suis capable de manger le matin, Fait mon père arrange verser avant d'm'en Préparer aller Travailler. Comparer à ma mère, moi et mon père, Nous Sommes très proches, il a Toujours présent was versez moi dans les moments les plus de Difficiles, Comme l'année passant, j'ai fait juin fugue, je suis partie pendant 1 mois with only sur moi, mon paquet de clopes à moitié vide, mon téléphone et moi-même. Je Avais only 15 ans Dans la CE temps a, c'est la Que J'ai commencée Ë Avoir de Mauvaises fréquentations, Mais heureusement ous pas .. mon père a réussi a me Retrouver avant que je tombe Dans les drogues et sa Tous. . Une chance pour moi, voiture same Si mon père est très compréhension, Je aurais d'être regretter le lieu au monde. Par exemple, Quand je suis Rentrer à la maison avec mon père, ma mère Était Tellement en colère que je crois Que Si mon père ne l'aurait pas retenue Elle me aurait frapper. Et DEPUIS CE fameux évènement, mes parents, ne se parle nt Que verser des Formalités. Ma mère ne ratent d'Ailleurs Aucun moments me verser le RAPPELER, but CE pas ne est pas mon Problème si their mariage à éclater après ACDE et je ne me sentirais jamais mal verser ACDE. Egoïste? Oui, peut-être. Réaliste? Oui, c'est la. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'arrivant et personne ne Pourrat jamais rien changer N'y. Tout sa Parce Que j'ai à Commencer Speaking de crêpes, et oui, mon esprit a Parfois, same Souvent et tout le temps Tendance a des moments se égarer la DANS anodins .. COMME PARLER de crêpes ..

En entrant Dans la cuisine j'aperçue mon père aux fourneaux en Train de faire cuire juin ènième crêpes verser estomac mon.

'' Hey papa, comment ça va ce matin? '' Dis-je Avec un grand sourire

'' Bon matin Izzy, ta mère Était encore sur mon dos Ce matin, Elle fait dire Que toute seule CE le soir de tu, Ellé un non Sorte de rendez-vous professionnelle Je Crois, et moi je vais only vers de RENTRER 21h, peut- Être same 22h. '' il me regarda with a sourire triste, Comme versez se faire pardonner de ne pas Être présent Assez verser ces moi temps-si.

'' Ooh, d'accord, je vais peut-etre aller en ville Dans la CE CAS après l'école ''

'' Oui, si tu veux, aller mange sinon tu va Être en retarder! ''

'' Oui, chef!

Mon père Travaille en im- qu'avocat Dans un coffret Assez Réputé verser notre petit coin du Québec, il Fait Ne EST PAS also présent Qu'il le voudrait Auprès de moi DEPUIS 1 an, DEPUIS Que ma mère is Toujours sur mon CAS, mais bon, je ne Peux pas lui en Vouloir, il Essaye de me faire Avoir la plus belle vie possible, same si je sais Qu'un jour where the other tout va s'écrouler. Ma mère Elle, is secretary Dans un cabinet de dentiste, Fait Qu'elle ait non professionnelle cen rendez-vous soir est tres suspect, j'ai toujours suspecté ma mère de tromper mon père et je Crois Que mon père s'en Doute also , Mais ma mère a des Problèmes Souvent Eux d'alcool, donc je Crois Qu'il veux only la Préserver en ne pas le divorce très demandé, Mais d'après moi c'est pour très bien, la voiture ce soir, vu que je te finis en avance, je vais enfin savoir Ce que ma mère mijote derrière fils dos, voiture vu que je te ai rien a faire de ma soirée, je vais la verser en Suivre découvrir en plus sur tout sa. Folle? Non, je veux only fin au calvaire Mettre de notre vie de famille détruite. Je veux only Que mon père puisse Être heureux lui also, et si il faut que je détruise tout mes CE de Qué les parents au fil Ontario Construit des ans, je vais le faire. Sans regrets. Sans pitié. Juste with l'espoir d'Avoir Une vie meilleure.


	3. Chapter 2

Je fini mes crêpes en vitesse, car si je continue comme sa, j'allais être en retard, donc en brossant mes dents j'étais en train d'établir mon super plan diabolique pour prendre ma mère en flagrant déli avec un autre homme ce soir. Oui, j'ai peut-être un problème mental a vouloir a tout pris séparer mes parents, mais je crois que nous avons été assez malheureux pour les 20 années a venir. Je regarda alors l'heure sur mon téléphone et je m'aperçu qu'il me restais seulement 5 minutes avant que mon bus passe me chercher, donc je fini de me brosser les dents en vitesse, me rendis dans l'entrée, j'enfila mes vans a toute allure avant de sortir de la maison, barrer la porte et le bus arriva juste après. Juste a temps. Parfait. Je me dépêcha de me diriger dans le banc du fond et inséra mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles avant de me caller confortablement dans mon banc et de commencer une partie de Candy Crush sur mon téléphone. Je venais de finir de perdre ma dernière vie sur le même level quand le bus s'arrêta devant l'école et comme je suis assis dans le dernier banc, je ne me pressait pas pour débarquer pour me faire écraser par toute ces personnes qui aiment le contact humain. Une fois tout le monde sortie, moi i compris, j'entra dans l'école, la musique a fond dans mes écouteurs pour me diriger vers mon casier. Comme tous les jours, a peu près tout le monde m'ignora, ce qui faisait très bien mon affaire. J'aime mieux être ignoré que persécuté, comme cette petite fille de secondaire 3, une certaine catherine, elle se fait intimider, frapper, insulter a tous les moments de la journée et personne ne fais rien pour arrêter cela. Même pas les enseignants. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais désoler chaton, c'est chacun pour soit ici, et je tiens a garder mon statut d'invisible au yeux des autres. La plupart des personnes dans cette école ne savent pas je suis qui, quand les profs prennent les présences au début des cours il y en a toujours un pour dire ''Ah mais c'est qui celle-là?'' et même la plupart des profs ignore ma présence, donc des fois, quand il y a des présentations orals ou des travaux en équipes, je ne les fais pas car les profs ne savent pas que je suis la et il me donne des bonnes quand mêmes. Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être invisible, solitaire, oui des fois le manque de contact humain peut se faire ressentir, mais dans ces moments la, il faut se rappeler a quel point l'espèce humaine est répugnante et que tu ne peux jamais compter sur personnes, sauf sur certaines personnes de ta famille dans les moments les plus difficiles de ta vie, mais sinon j'aime bien ma vie de solitaire, c'est apaisant de ne pas être toujours en train de parler ou de faire quelque chose. Juste de profiter du silence et de la beauté du moment est assez satisfaisant pour moi. Donc, je disais que je me dirigeais vers mon casier et en passant par le même chemin, je m'arrêtais pour regarder ce qu'il y avait ce midi à la caféteria. Nouilles Chinoises. A bien y penser un bon mcdo sa va être meilleur. Une fois rendue a mon casier, je fis mon code, mis mes trucs dedans pris mes cahiers pour mon premier cours, histoire, super que du plaisir en ce mardi matin! Je garde mon téléphone sur moi, referma mon casier et me dirigea vers le local quand la cloche sonna. Invasion de terriens ici présent. Je me dépêcha de sortir du bouchon que créa les élèves puisque je déteste les trop concentrées de gens dans un petit espace, comme un couloir avec 100 étudiants qui se dirige vers leurs casiers. Pire qu'un cauchemard éveiller je vous le dit!

Une fois les présences prises, le prof commença son cours et moi je commença mon plan pour ce soir. Je pris une feuille blanche et marqua les étapes de mon plan.

1 : Après les cours, me diriger tout en étant discrète vers le cabinet de dentiste où ma mère travaille.

2 : Arrêter prendre un journal en chemin et s'asseoir sur le banc en face de la clinique.

3 : Attendre a 16h30 que ma mère sortent par devant pour aller chercher son auto en face de la clinique, en face du banc ou je serais assise.

4 : Suivre discrètement l'auto en faisant semblant de courir. (Prendre mon linge de sport avant de partir de l'école et me changer dans les vestiaires)

5 : Prendre des photos durant toute la durée du rendez-vous.

6 : Prendre ma mère en flagrant déli en train de tromper ma mère.

7 : Ne pas me faire remarquer pour les photos, donc enlever le flash de mon téléphone.

8 : Revenir à la maison avant que mon père et ma mère revienne elle aussi.

9 :Montrer les preuves à mon père.

10 : Détruire ma parfaite petite vie de famille, pas tant parfaite que sa.

Mon plan était élaboré à merveille, si toute les étapes se passent comme prévu, tout allais fonctionner comme prévu. Reste plus qu'à entendre a 16h que je finisse l'école.

Le cours fini sans accros. Je fila vers mon casier prendre et porter mes trucs pour mon prochain cours, français, encore mieux que l'histoire je vous le dis! Ceci était une phrase bourrée de sarcasme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué.

Une fois le cours de français endormant passé (je vous épargne les détails pour votre bien), ce fût l'heure du dîner, donc une fois ma veste mis, je pris le chemin pour le mcdo pour me bourrer la face comme la grosse truie que je suis. Après les crêpes, les bigmacs sont ma deuxième raison de vivre.

Une fois l'heure du dîner passé elle aussi, je retourne a l'école pour avoir une après-midi des plus ennuyantes dont je vais, pour votre bien encore une fois, vous épargnez les détails. Une fois 16h sonnée. Je mis en vitesse mon plan a exécution. C'est toi et moi, maintenant, maman.


	4. Chapter 3

Avec la chanson ''Dope'' en fond dans mes écouteurs et avec mon sac de sport, j'alla me changer dans les vestiaires pourris de l'école en vitesse pour être sur de ne pas être en retard dans mon plan. Une fois changée, je retourna porter mon sac dans mon casier, pris mes trucs et sortis de l'école encore en vitesse pour me diriger vers la cabinet de dentiste où ma mère travaille présentement. J'en profita en même temps pour faire un faire jogging, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je resterais en linge de sport, sans faire de sport? Bref, j'arriva devant le cabinet après une dizaine de minutes et me calla une bonne partie de la bouteille d'eau que j'avais apporté avec moi avant de partir de l'école. Il me restais donc environ une dizaine de minutes à attendre que ma mère finisse avant de partir avec son fameux rendez-vous professionnel, donc en attendant, j'alla m'acheta un petit quelque chose à manger dans le magasin en face de la clinique. Je ressortis juste à temps pour voir ma mère embarquer dans un auto qui m'étais encore inconnu jusque là. Je partis donc à sa poursuite en joggant tout en restant discrète. Je gardais une bonne distance entre nous et une chance pour moi, l'auto n'allais pas très vite, donc sa ne m'épuisais pas trop non plus. Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'auto se stationna devant un petit pub classique. Pas du tout le genre de restaurant que ma mère préfère, elle aime mieux les restaurants chic, les vins coûteux et tout sa. J'étais rassuré à propos d'une chose cependant, je n'allais pas faire ''tâche'' dans cet environnement, avec mon habit de sport et mon allure de fille sportive. J'attendis qu'ils soient bien rentré dans le pub avant d'y entrer à mon tour, par chance, j'avais des lunettes de soleil et une casquettes qui me permettaient de passer inaperçu très facilement, et de toute manière, ma mère ne m'a jamais vu faire du sport vraiment, donc sur ce point, je ne m'inquiétais aucunement. Je fini donc par trouver une table pour avoir une vue direct en parallèle à ma mère et à son rendez-vous. Ils étaient assis vers le centre du restaurant, donc je m'assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Ma couverture tenait parfaitement en place pour le moment et j'étais très fière de moi. Un serveur viens alors me voir et je commanda un café pour passer le temps, j'avais aussi pris un journal en rentrant, si des fois il y aurais des complications à mon plan de génie.

Il était maintenant rendu 17h30, j'étais rendu à mon 3ième café quand l'action commença à arriver. L'homme avait pris la main de mère dans la sienne et avait un sourire attendris sur le visage. Rendez-vous professionnel mon cul ouais. Je me dépêcha de prendre ma téléphone posé à mes côtés pour prendre la preuve en photo. Je vis aussi le sourire que ma mère avait. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue, jamais, au grand jamais, ma mère n'avait eu ce sourire pour mon père. Cela me convaincu encore plus de montrer la vérité à mon père pour qu'il puisse enfin être heureux lui aussi. Il ne méritait pas d'être dans une relation qui n'aboutissait à rien. J'aime encore mieux détruire leur mariage qu'il reste dans cette phase de malheur qui peut durer encore des années, sans personnes pour essayer de résoudre la situation, mais par chance, je suis la et je vais mettre fin à tout sa. Foi de Izzy Jones.

Bon, après la main, c'est la main sur la joue. C'est un peu trop dégoulinant d'amour et de tendresse pour moi. L'amour, c'est beau, quand c'est brute, sans tendresse, quand c'est un peu sauvage par phase. Je n'ai aucunement des tendances sadomasochistes voyons. Aucune. Ok, peut-être un peux, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle de toute façon. Bref, je me dépêcha de prendre cette preuve en photo elle aussi avant qu'ils ne fassent LE geste fatal. S'embrasser. Ok, sa c'était peut-être un peut trop pour moi et mon cerveau qui est maintenant en surchauffe. Je les pris encore une dernière fois en photo, laissa la note sur la table et me dépêcha de sortir de ce restaurant de malheur. Je savais que ma mère trompais mon père, mais de la voir embrasser un autre homme que mon père, sa fait un choque malgré tout. Je pris la direction de ma maison en courant au fond, tant pis pour le petit jogging relax, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer la vision que j'avais eu quelque instants plus tôt. Sa allait peut-être être plus dure que je croyais l'annoncer à mon père, non seulement, j'ai peur de sa réaction, parce que celle que j'ai eu moi aussi, ma plutôt surpris, donc je n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'elle réaction il pourrait avoir.

Je couru une bonne demi-heure avant de finalement d'arriver à ma destination première, je vis les lumières allumer, donc mon père était rentré, je regarda alors l'heure sur mon téléphone, il était pourtant seulement 19h18. Il était en avance. Je pris, donc sans me presser en sachant pertinemment que j'allais subir un questionnaire en mettant le pied dans l'entrée.

''Papa?'' criais-je dans l'espoir que je me sois tromper et qu'il ne sois pas réellement à la maison.

''Oui, dans la cuisine Izzy'' me répondit-il en retour

J'enleva mes chaussures de course et me dirigea vers la cuisine où une bonne odeur était présente. Je vis mon père au fourneaux en train de préparer des fondants au chocolats. Et oui, mon père se fou que je ne respecte pas ma ligne, à tous les petites occasions qu'il a, il me prépare des dessert dont personnes n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Je m'accouda au comptoir pour plonger mon doigt dans le mélange au chocolat avant de me faire gronder par une main.

''T'es rentrer plus tôt que prévu, comment sa se fait?'' lui demandais-je, curieuse

''Un dossier terminé plus tôt que prévu et il y a aussi eu un rendez-vous de dernière minutes annulé, donc j'ai pu me libérer plus tôt dans l'espoir de rentrer et de passer du temps avec ma fille entre père et fille, mais j'ai eu la surprise de voir que tu n'étais pas à la maison quand j'y suis arrivé. Et à la tenue que tu portes, j'en déduis que tu étais partie courir?'' me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en continuant de fouetter sa préparation au chocolat.

''Oui, j'étais partie courir, tu aurais dû m'appeler pour me le dire que tu étais rentré plus tôt je serais revenue! Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé?'' dis-je en trempant encore une fois mon doigt dans la préparation. Ah, c'était une pure merveille cette préparation.

''Non, un quart d'heure environ, en voyant que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai pris une bonne douche avant de me mettre au fourneau. Je sais que des fois c'est bon de se retrouver seul et penser, j'ai donc préférer te laisser tranquille'' me dit-il avec un sourire rassurant mes craintes.

J'hésita à lui parler de ce que j'avais vu au restaurant, il avait l'air tellement heureux et je ne voulais pas lui casser son petit moment de bonheur en lui annonçant LA nouvelle qui allait probablement mettre fin à leur mariage.

''Je vais aller prendre une douche et je te retrouve après? Je vais aller chercher un film qu'on pourrait écouter en mangeant toute ces bon desserts'' lui dis-je avec un beau grand sourire. Tant pis pour la nouvelle, elle pourrait attendre bien une soirée de plus, ce soir je voulais simplement profiter de mon papa et de notre soirée ensemble

''Parfait, ma grande! Sa devrait être prêt dans une trentaine de minutes, le temps que je les mettes au four et tous sa.'' me répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en versant le mélange dans des ramekins fais spécialement pour les fondants au chocolats.

Je partis, donc dans ma chambre, pris du linge des sous-vêtements propres et mon pyjama et repris la direction du couloir mais cette fois si pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Une seule salle de bain n'étais pas l'idéal, mais on s'arrange quand même bien malgré tout. J'alluma le robinet l'eau chaude, me déshabilla, mis ma musique au fond et entra dans la douche. La sensation d'eau chaude qui parcours ton corps et qui détends tout les muscles de ton muscles est juste incroyablement satisfaisante. Après avoir fini mon petit moment de relaxation improviser, je me lave le corps, me rinça comme il faut, ferma les robinets d'eau et sortis de la douche. J'enlevai une partie de la buée qui s'était créée durant ma douche, détacha mes cheveux du chignon improviser que j'avais fait, me sécha et m'habilla avant de finir de me maquiller comme il faut, l'eau de la douche n'est peut-être pas le meilleur démaquillant du monde. Je mis mes vêtements sales dans le bac à linges sales, accrocha ma serviette derrière la porte et ressortie de la salle de bain avec une vague de vapeur qui sortis par le même moment avec moi.

J'alla trouver mon père dans la cuisine quand je le découvris au téléphone avec quelqu'un et sa conversation avait l'air assez mouvementé.

''Non, mais t'es pas gêné de m'annoncer cela par téléphone?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire? Je te croyais moins garce que sa, je t'amène les papiers signé demain, je garde Izzy, tu ne la mérites pas et de toute manière elle sera bien mieux avec moi. ''

''…''

''Ta maison garde la je m'en fou, il n'y a rien à toi de toute manière, j'ai toujours tout payer, mais attends toi à ce que je partes avec mes affaires!'' cria-t-il presque dans le téléphone. Son visage était rouge, surement de colère. A ses paroles, je devinait que c'était probablement ma ''mère'' de l'autre côté du fil.

''…''

''Pas la peine de revenir ce soir. Je ne veux plus de toi ici tant que je ne suis pas partis!'' gronda t-il avant de raccrocher le téléphone

''Papa?'' dis-je en m'approchant doucement, de peur de sa réaction envers moi, quoi que je ne doute pas du fait que jamais il ne me frapperait où quoi que ce soit.

''Il faut qu'on parle Izzy. Maintenant. Enfin, après que j'aille sortir ses fondants du four pour ne pas qu'il brûle.'' Me dit-il d'un air d'abord sérieux pour ensuite me faire un sourire et se diriger vers le four pour en sortir les fondants.


	5. Chapter 4

Je m'assis, donc à la table pendant qu'il sorti les fondants du four. J'hésita fortement à commencer une conversation avec lui, surtout que j'avais une partie de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ma mère qui ne s'étais pas très bien passé non plus. Je décida d'aller me prendre un verre d'eau et de le laisser commencer la conversation pour ne pas qu'il se sente persécuter. Je le vis poser la plaque sur le four pour ensuite se tourner vers moi avant de pousser un grand soupir. Tant pis pour ce que j'avais dis, je vais lui dire, il mérite de savoir.

''Je le savais..'' J'attendis un peu. ''Pour maman, je veux dire..'' dis-je d'une toute petite voix et en regardant ailleurs pour ne surtout pas croiser son regard.

''Izzy.. regarde moi.'' Me dit-il avec son ton de papa autoritaire, donc je fis ce qu'il me demanda, et le regarda. ''Ce n'est aucunement de ta faute d'accord? Que tu le sache ne change rien de ce qui aurait fini par arriver, qui par conséquent arrive maintenant. J'ai douté un bon moment qu'elle me trompait, donc j'étais préparé mentalement à ce qu'elle me le dise, mais j'aurais au moins espérer qu'elle ait le courage de me l'annoncer en face, mais ta mère a toujours été comme sa, faible et à se cacher derrière quelqu'un ou quelque chose quand sa ne fait pas son affaire, sa ne changeras pas aujourd'hui. Je sais aussi que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure, mais je respectais ta décision sur le fait de ne pas vouloir m'en parler tout de suite. En réalité, j'avais déjà préparé les papiers pour le divorce et ils sont signé. Je vais lui faire parvenir les papiers à son travail demain matin pour que l'on puisse régler sa le plus tôt possible. Et il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.'' me dit-il avec un air pas très rassuré sur le visage. J'avoue que je commençais à redouter ce qu'il voulait m'annoncer.

''Oui?'' lui repondis-je avec un petit sourire

''Eh bien.. Comment dire.. Ta mère ne veux pas que l'on garde la maison, donc, vu que je te garde avec moi, il va falloir déménager et.. heum.. j'ai eu une offre pour une promotion la semaine passée, et il faut que je donne ma réponse cette semaine, vendredi plus précisément.'' me dit-il avec précision, en observant ma réaction, la redoutant probablement.

''Heu, oui, c'est bien, mais il y a une attrape à quelque part où je me trompe? Parce que tu ne saurais pas autant stressé de me l'annoncer dans le cas contraire, je me commence à te connaître.'' Lui dis-je avec un sourire. Je savais bien qu'il allais me sortir qui allait me déplaire, forcement, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il me l'aurait annoncé, je ne vois aucune autre raisons à tant d'attente.

''Donc, si j'accepte cette promotion, je suis transféré dans une autre boîte, mais dans une autre ville, il faudrait tout quitter pour recommencer à zéro une fois là-bas. Je sais que cela pourrait être difficile pour toi, mais je crois que cela pourrait nous êtres bénéfique.. à tous les 2. Je peux te laisser encore le reste de la semaine pour i penser, je ne veux pas te presser, mais je crois que ta mère aimerais nous voir partie le plus rapidement possible, je pourrais commencer à faire des recherches pour des maisons à Montréal ou dans le coin si tu décides que tu aimerais mieux rester ici, peut importe ton choix je le respecterais.''

''Tu ne crois pas que se serais égoïste de ma part de te laisser passer la seule chance que tu auras peut-être une seule fois dans ta vie pour mon petit confort? Oui, je suis égoïste et je l'admets, sauf que ton bonheur m'est cher, donc si te rendre heureux veux dire partir à Montréal pour recommencer tout à zéro, ben on va le faire! C'est pas comme si beaucoup de gens remarquerais mon absence ici et de toute manière c'est bien comme sa, je suis bien toute seule. Donc, on pars quand?'' lui repondis-je avec mon plus grand sourire avec de prendre une gorgée de mon verre d'eau pour ensuite me lever pour aller le prendre dans mes bras et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : ''Je t'aime, papa, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.'' Et de lui coller un bec sur la joue

''Bon, est-ce qu'on les mange c'est fondants aux chocolats ou on continue de les regarder?''


	6. Chapter 5

Nous étions confortablement installés sur le divan, enroulés dans 3 doudous, en mangeant nos fondants aux chocolats devant Fast and Furious 2, le son au plafond, tant pis pour les voisins et leur opinions de merde, c'est ma mère qui aura les plaintes et elle se démerderas avec celle-ci. J'étais presser de partir de cette maison de malheur, il n'y a rien qui nous attachais, mon père et moi dans celle-ci. Les biens matériels ne sont riens, ce qui compte réellement, ce sont les souvenirs crées et il n'y en aucun dans cette maison. Cela nous feras du bien de recommencer tout à zéro, nouvelle maison, nouvelles relations, nouvelle école, juste du neuf dans le fond. Je n'avais aucun remord à partir d'ici, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucun attachement ici, ok, bon, il y a ce petit café proche de chez moi où les bons beignes frais du jour vont me manquer, mais à part sa, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du mal à partir d'ici. Plus vite nous serons partis, mieux se sera.

''Papa?'' dis-je en mettant le film sur pause.

''Oui, Izzy?'' dit-il en me regardant avec un air curieux sur le visage.

''Comment on va faire pour les boîtes, j'ai de l'école, moi le jour, et le soir en rentrant sa ne me tente pas de faire plein de boîtes..'' lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin, me demandant ce qu'il allait me répondre.

''Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à sa, en effet. Eh bien, je crois que tu passeras demain à l'école cherché tes livres et tout ce que tu as besoin, je vais appeler demain matin à partir du bureau pour les informer de notre déménagement et faire des recherches par le même temps pour les bonnes écoles vers Montréal et ensuite si tu veux revenir à la maison commencer des boîtes ou du moins commencer à classer ce que tu gardes, ou ce que tu ne gardes pas et je passerais chercher des boîtes avant de revenir à la maison pour les commencer. Est-ce que sa ferait pour toi?''

''Oui c'est une bonne idée. Donc peut-être que demain je ne me mettrez pas d'alarme et je vais aller à l'école dans la matinée dans ce cas la''

''Comme tu veux, sa ne me dérange pas'' me dit-il avec un sourire. ''Allez, recommence le film maintenant, il est presque fini.''

Et je recommença le film.

Il était près de 23h quand nous décidons d'aller nous coucher pour être en forme le lendemain. J'enleva le film du lecteur, alla porter mes plats de dessert dans le lavabo avant de les faire tremper à l'eau bouillante, mis mon verre dans le lave-vaisselle, dis bonne nuit à mon père, lui fît un petit câlin avant de me diriger vers ma chambre après avoir passer dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et aller au toilettes avant d'aller me coucher.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enleva mon bas de pyjama, brancha mon téléphone et le posa sur mon bureau, pris un livre et alla m'allonger dans mon lit pour lire un peu avant d'aller dormir. Je relisais pour la, je crois, 6ième fois, les Harry Potter, et oui, moi et Harry Potter, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je lis, donc environ 3 chapitres, avant de mettre mon marque page et de me coucher pour de bon, une grosse journée m'attendais demain, et me connaissant que trop bien, j'allais passer environ 5 heures juste pour décider dans quelle ordre j'allais mettre tel chose et avec quoi. Un vrai bordel qui s'annonce pour mon pauvre petit cerveau. J'essaya de vider mon esprit pour mieux dormir, mais cela s'avéra inutile, car j'ai toujours le don de toujours trop penser à plein de trucs inutiles.


	7. Chapter 6

Mercredi, 7 septembre, 9h45 am. Résidences des Jones.

Je commença à émerger tranquillement, mais surement, du sommeil. Je m'étira doucement, pour faire bouger un peu mes muscles endoloris qui n'avait pas bouger réellement depuis un bon moment, avant de croiser mes bras au dessus de ma tête et d'observer mon plafond, plongée, encore une fois, dans mes pensées. Je repensais encore une fois aux évènements de la veille au soir. Je resta là, une bonne dizaine de minutes à observer toute les petits défauts qu'avait mon plafond de chambre, avant de finalement décider à me lever pour commencer ma journée déjà entamer malgré tout. Je pris bien le temps d'étirer tout mes muscles en me levant pour bien me réveiller, avant d'aller voir sur mon bureau en face de mon, l'heure qu'il était et en même temps pour me prendre une clope, même si, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de fumer dans la maison, mais bon, techniquement, ce n'est plus vraiment ma maison, mais est-ce que sa l'a déjà été? Tel est la question.

Je pris donc ma cigarette tout en choisissant les vêtements que j'allais porter aujourd'hui. Je pris un instant pour aller ouvrir mes rideaux, pour voir le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Le temps avait l'air assez doux, donc je finis par arrêter mon choix, sur un t-shirt mi-ventre, des shorts noirs, mes bottes à talons, un chapeau et un sac facilement transportable. Je mis encore une fois, un rouge à lèvres et un peu de mascara pour cacher mon air fatiguer. Je fis ensuite mon lit à la va vite pour me diriger vers le couloir et pour cette fois-ci, je laissa ma porte ouverte, en sachant parfaitement que ma mère ne pourrait pas fouiller à l'intérieur et me dirigea vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de me faire un bon déjeuner avant d'aller affronter le monde extérieur. Je pris le pot de jus d'orange dans le frigo ainsi que les œufs et le fromage pour me faire une omelette. Je fis, donc ma préparation pour mon omelette pour ensuite la verser dans une poêle chaude pour la faire cuire, et pendant qu'elle cuisait, je mis ma table. Une fois mon omelette cuite, je m'installa a table et commença à manger et par le même temps, je commença aussi, à faire la liste des trucs que je pourrais laisser ici ou que je pourrais amener, pour les vendre une fois rendue là-bas.

La vibration de mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées.

Papa : J'ai appelé à l'école, essaye de passer avant l'heure du midi, c'est ce qu'ils mon demandé de te dire. Je devrais finir plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai annoncé ma décision à mon patron. C'est ok. On part cette semaine au plus tard. Je t'aime Izzy. À plus tard. Xx

Mon père et ces formalités d'avocat, toujours à écrire avec un ton autoritaire et strict. Bref, je me dépêcha de finir de manger pour me rendre à l'école le plus rapidement vu qu'il était déjà rendu 10h45. Je mis ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle en vitesse, alla brosser mes dents et alla prendre mes lunettes de soleil dans ma chambre pour ensuite aller dans l'entrée, prendre mes clés, sortir, verrouiller la porte et commença à marcher vers l'école qui est a environ 20 minutes de chez moi, donc je devrais arriver vers 11h15-11h20 si tout se passe bien, maintenant qu'il est déjà 10h56. Je mis, donc mes écouteurs avec cette fois-si ''Cougar Boyz'' de Rymz et David Lee à fond dans mes écouteurs. Même dans la rue, je n'attirais aucun regard, personne ne faisait attention à moi ou à personne d'autre d'ailleurs, ce qui est à mon avantage, car moins j'attire l'attention sur moi, mieux je me porte. Avoir les regards de plein de gens portés sur moi est probablement une des pires phobies que je pourrais avoir. Tous ces gens qui te scrutent comme si tu étais un animal de foire que l'on fâchait seulement pour amuser la foule. Ce sentiment de ne rien contrôler, c'est atroce.

Je finis par arriver à l'école avec un bon 1 minute d'avance à ce que j'avais prévu, donc 11h19. J'alla, donc directement ramasser mes manuels dans mon casier et décida d'arrêter à l'accueil par après pour aller leur donner mon cadenas ainsi que les livres prêté par l'école.

Je ressortis de l'école, les mains pleines et mon sac, à craquer, juste avant que la cloche sonne et que je me fasse attaquer par un troupeau de bison en chaleur. Je texta, donc mon père pour l'avertir que c'était maintenant régler avec l'école.

Izzy : Je suis passée à l'école, c'est ok, je vais à la maison, j'ai les bras plein à craquer et c'est lourd. À plus tard. Xx

Je pris ensuite le chemin inverse du premier que j'avais emprunté pour me rendre dans ma maison.


	8. Chapter 7

J'arrive finalement devant chez moi, les bras plus endoloris que jamais. Je parvins de peine et de misère à déverrouiller la porte d'entrée, pour déposer mes trucs le plus rapidement possible par terre pour apaiser la douleur présente dans mes épaules, un bon massage ne serait pas de refus d'après moi. Je m'empressa de me masser les épaules pour essayer de faire passer les courbatures présente dans celle-ci. Je mis mon sac aussi sur le sol dans l'entrée pour me diriger vers la cuisine aller me prendre un verre d'eau pour ensuite marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain avec un panier pour mettre tous les trucs dont je me sers quotidiennement. Je commença par prendre les produits pour ma peau dans l'armoire, ensuite celle pour mon visage, mon sèche-cheveux, dont je ne me sers jamais, mais bon je le prends quand même sa reste que je l'ai payée, mes différents fers pour aplatir ou friser mes cheveux ainsi que mes shampoings et traitements pour les rendre doux et brillant. Je pris ensuite les quelques produits de beautés que je laissais occasionnellement dans la salle de bain ainsi que les serviettes que j'aimais le plus. Je repris, donc le chemin de ma chambre avec mon chargement dans les bras. Une fois dans celle-ci, je mis le panier dans un coin en attendant de le mettre dans un camion de déménagement. Je me mis de la musique et commença à faire le tri dans mes vêtements, pour voir ce que je gardais et ce que j'allais donner à une organisation qui s'occuperas alors de donner les vêtements à d'autres gens dans le besoin. Peut importe les paroles des personnes autour de moi, je trouve cela important d'aider comme je le peux les gens dans le besoin qui eux, n'ont pas eux la même chance que moi et de n'avoir jamais eu la malchance de manquer de quelque chose dans mon enfance. Quand j'étais petite, mes parents faisaient en sorte que je ne manque de rien, tout en faisant bien attention, à ne pas faire de moi une enfant pourrie gâtée, qui fesait un caprice quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait. La plupart du temps, je jouais avec ce que j'avais comme jouets et je les usais jusqu'au bout avant d'en demander des nouveaux, mais tout en étant une enfant unique, mes parents, enfin plus mon père, a eu de la difficulté à m'apprendre la notion du partage, car même enfant, je m'isolais dans mon coin, que se soit à la garderie, dans des repas familiales où il y avait d'autres enfants, je faisait toujours en sorte de rester seule dans mon coin, avec MES jouets, dont je ne voulais aucunement partager, car la plupart du temps, c'était les seuls que j'avais et je leur tenais particulièrement, donc les partager avec d'autres enfants, était pour moi, une chose impossible dans mon jeune temps. Avec le temps, le problème c'est régler par lui-même, j'ai commencé à délaisser, par moi-même, les jouets à lequel je tenais le plus, pour me consacrer dans autre chose, il y a d'abord eux la lecture, qui encore aujourd'hui, occupe une place particulière dans mon cœur, et ensuite j'ai découvert la musique, j'ai alors commencé à passé des soirées entières, les écouteurs dans les oreilles avec le son à fond. Encore à ce moment, cela ne m'aidait pas à aller vers les autres, mais cela ne me dérangeais pas, car j'avais ce que je voulais, qui était lire et la musique, donc c'est à ce moment que les gens autour de moi on commencé à oublier ma présence et la réaction normal d'un enfant de 10 ans aurait été d'essayer d'avoir l'attention des adultes autour de soi, ce que bien entendu, je n'ai jamais essayé d'avoir. Un peu plus tard, je commençais à grandir, donc à apprendre l'anglais et tout sa, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à vraiment m'intéresser à cette langue, car une partie des chansons que j'écoutais souvent, était souvent produites en anglais, donc dans ma tête d'enfant de 13 ans, je me suis décidée à apprendre l'anglais le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir comprendre le sens des paroles que j'écoutais depuis maintenant, des années. Par la suite, j'ai commencé à voir des personnes par top clean et c'est probablement la seule fois où j'ai faite cette erreur. Les gens n'en valent tout simplement pas la peine.

J'avais alors fait une pile de ceux que je gardais et ceux que je donnais et je remarqua que la pile de ceux que je donnais était plus élever que je le pensais, c'est une bonne chose en réalité. De toute manière, comme je me connais, j'allais pouvoir refaire ma garde-robe entière une fois déménagé, donc cela ne me donnait rien de garder trop de vêtements pour absolument rien. J'alla ensuite faire le tri de mes chaussure, ah, mes amours. Sans aucune raison, j'avais une réelle obsession pour les chaussures, sans rire, je crois que j'en avait une bonne trentaine de paires et le plus drôle est que je trouvais le moyen de les toutes les mettres. Vu que je tenais particulièrement à chacune des paires, je décidais de toutes les amener avec moi et de continuer ma collection une fois à Montréal, il faudrait aussi que j'avertisse mon père que j'allais avoir besoin d'un bon dressing pour mes futurs vêtements.

Au final, je m'étais gardée une bonne dizaine de tenue complète, ce qui est bon pour tout le linge que j'avais en commençant. Je regarda alors l'heure sur mon téléphone et vit que mon père m'avait envoyé un texto il y avait une trentaine de minutes environ :

Papa : Je pars du travail plus tôt, j'arrête chercher les boîtes et je m'en viens. Je t'apporte aussi du Subway pour manger. À plus. XX

Et au même moment, j'entendis une voiture entrer dans l'allée.


End file.
